Robert Johnson
Robert Leroy Johnson (Hazlehurst (Mississippi), 8 mei 1911 – Three Forks (Mississippi), 16 augustus 1938) is één van de invloedrijkste Amerikaanse bluesartiesten aller tijden. Hoewel hij slechts 27 werd, maar twee opnamesessies heeft gedaan en maar een twintigtal songs naliet, is hij hét voorbeeld voor veel blueszangers en -gitaristen. Het blad Rolling Stone plaatste hem in 2003 op plaats 5 van de meest gewaardeerde gitaristen aller tijden. Biografie Johnson woonde het eerste deel van zijn leven op een plantage waar hij zich bekend maakte met de bluesharmonica, maar het was zijn wens om de gitaar te leren beheersen. Binnen zeer korte tijd lukte het hem, met behulp van onder meer de mysterieuze Ike Zinneman, het instrument meer dan voldoende te beheersen. Deze prestatie bracht de fabel in de wereld dat Johnson zijn ziel had verkocht aan de duivel. Hij zou op een nacht naar een kruispunt zijn gegaan om daar gitaar te gaan spelen. Om middernacht zou hij benaderd zijn door een grote, donkere man (de duivel), die hem zijn instrument afpakte, het voor hem stemde, en het, in ruil voor zijn ziel, aan hem teruggaf waarna hij het perfect zou kunnen bespelen. Na een van zijn optredens kreeg hij vergiftigde whisky - waarschijnlijk een actie van een jaloerse echtgenoot van een van zijn scharrels. Hij werd overgebracht naar Greenwood, waar hij het gif binnen enkele dagen door ziekte wist uit te zweten. Hij liep hierbij echter wel een longontsteking op die hem uiteindelijk fataal werd. Johnson werd geboren en overleed in de Amerikaanse staat Mississippi. Trivia * Hij haalde de banvloek van de Kerk over zich doordat hij in enkele songs suggereerde (me and the devil, hellhound on my trail) dat hij zijn ziel verkocht had aan de duivel om zo goed gitaar te kunnen spelen. * Johnson is zeer zeker niet de uitvinder van de blues; die bestond al geruime tijd voordat Johnson actief werd. Zijn belang voor de muziekgeschiedenis ligt in de mix die hij maakte van bestaande Delta blues en andere invloeden. Kenmerkend is de ritmische, doorrollende gitaarmuziek. Tijdens zijn leven speelde hij met latere bluesgiganten als Muddy Waters en Howlin' Wolf. * In 1986 werd de film Crossroads uitgebracht, waarin de speurtocht naar een verloren nummer van Robert Johnson een thema is. * In 1994 kwam er in de VS een postzegel uit met Johnsons gezicht erop. Deze was gemaakt van een van de twee foto's die van hem bekend zijn. De sigaret is echter weggeretoucheerd. thumb|200px|Robert Johnsons grafsteen * Johnson is nummer 5 op de lijst van beste gitaristen aller tijden, volgens Rolling Stone. * In 2006 was er een aflevering van de serie Supernatural losjes op hem gebaseerd. De aflevering heet Crossroad Blues en de acteur LaMonde Byrd. * In het theaterprogramma Zwerf'on van het Nederlandse cabaretduo Acda en de Munnik vertelt Thomas Acda een verhaal gebaseerd op de mythe van Robert Johnson. Hierin droomt Acda dat hij de hoofdpersoon is, die zijn ziel aan de duivel verkoopt in ruil voor talent. Nummers 1936 * 32-20 Blues * Come On In My Kitchen (twee versies) * Cross Road Blues (twee versies) * Dead Shrimp Blues * I Believe I'll Dust My Broom * If I Had Possession Over Judgment Day * Kindhearted Woman Blues (twee versies) * Last Fair Deal Gone Down * Phonograph Blues (twee versies) * Preaching Blues (Up Jumped the Devil) * Rambling On My Mind (twee versies) * Sweet Home Chicago * Terraplane Blues * They're Red Hot * Walking Blues * When You Got a Good Friend (twee versies) 1937 * Drunken Hearted Man (twee versies) * From Four Till Late * Hellhound On My Trail * Honeymoon Blues * I'm a Steady Rollin' Man * Little Queen of Spades (twee versies) * Love in Vain (twee versies) * Malted Milk * Me and the Devil Blues (twee versies) * Milkcow's Calf Blues (twee versies) * Stones in my Passway * Stop Breakin' Down Blues (twee versies) * Traveling Riverside Blues 2001 * Pablo's Blues In dit nummer is Robert Johnson als zanger (via samples) te horen alsof hij bij de opnamen aanwezig was. ''Gare Du Nord had hiermee een wereldhit, en speelt dit nummer in 2008 nog steeds 'live' op de podia in Nederland en daarbuiten.'' Externe link * Robert Johnson op deltahaze.com Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Blues